Maybe I should get a cat
by FlipSideofC
Summary: Kuroo is a chemist, sent on yet another conference by the-evil-troll-in-HR (or Yaku for short). Kenma is a programmer, attending an event in the same city. When their flights are cancelled and they are forced to share a room, Kuroo is kind enough to help Kenma realize something he already knew. However, fate makes sure this is not their final meeting. Fanart by Kuckoonut on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Kuroo is a chemist, sent on yet another conference by the-evil-troll-in-HR (also known as his friend Yaku). Kenma is a programmer, attending an event in the same city. When their flights are cancelled and they are forced to share a room, Kuroo is kind enough to help Kenma realize something he already knew. However, fate makes sure this is not their final meeting.

 **Tags:**

Chemist!Kuroo, Programmer!Kenma, AU, aged-up characters, bed sharing, fluff, flirting, light angst, volleyball, brotp, lots of travelling, and sexting, and some sex too, Kuroo should get a cat 2K17, I ship happy endings. So there will be one.

Appearances by various people from Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani and Aoba Jousai. Minor or background relationships - basically all the classics: KageHina, BokuAka, IwaOi, YakuLev, DaiSuga, TsukkiYama, AsaNoya, Yachi/Shimizu

 **Author's note:**

The whole story will be approx 9k, divided into 3 chapters. It's basically written already; I just need to edit and fix a few things.

* * *

Maybe I should get a cat? Kuroo Tetsurou thought. Cats were cute and cuddly, right? More importantly though, would Yaku stop sending him on all these conferences if he had a cat to take care of? Probably not...

Still, so far this day had been filled with nothing but good luck. The conference had been interesting, his own panel had gone well and he'd succeeded in charming all the people Nekomata wanted him to and more. He'd managed to get on an earlier airport coach - and when it had been heavily delayed due to snow, his flight had also been kind enough to be late so that he didn't miss it. As an added bonus he'd been given free food. Kuroo sat down in the cafeteria, at a good table that magically became free just as he arrived. Frankly Kuroo wondered if he should press his luck and buy a lottery ticket.

* * *

Kozume Kenma decided that this day sucked. Nothing monumental had happened, but the day had been filled with nagging small mishaps throughout. The forum had been a truly boring event and his favorite part cancelled. He'd missed the train to the airport, it was snowing and Kenma _hated_ being cold. The airport was crowded, the queues long and his flight was delayed due to the icy weather.

Still, Kenma thought he'd be able to stomach all of this if the cafeteria wasn't out of apple pie, but of course the only thing left was dry sandwiches. As he slid into the only seat left he also discovered that his handheld didn't start, his phone was out of battery and that his chargers must be in his checked-in luggage. Kenma counted to 10 and then counted again before he let out an uncharacteristic groan.

"Are you ok?"

Kenma blinked as he realized that someone was talking to him. He briefly glanced at the man next to him. Tall, he thought. Dark, messy hair. Kind of attractive. Not that he cared.

"My phone is out of battery and there was no apple pie," he mumbled, praying the stranger would leave him alone, or maybe miraculously offer him a charger.

"Oh." The man sounded sympathetic. "Do you need to call anyone?"

"No... just wanted to distract myself. But thank you."

"You can borrow my ipod," the dark-haired man said, pulling a small device out of his pocket. "I'd offer you my phone, but I don't have any games." He waved his phone in front of Kenma. If it could still be called a phone. Kenma looked aghast at the banged up old thing. And an ipod? Who the hell used an ipod these days? Still, Kenma just wanted to relax and shut the world out for a while.

"Thank you," Kenma said hesitantly.

"And here's some apple juice, since you didn't get pie."

The stranger promptly handed over the ipod and some headphones, together with a glass of juice.

Kenma blinked. He was usually reluctant to engage with strangers. They either wanted to talk his ears off - or hit on him. This man didn't appear to press for either though, despite looking to having a penchant for both.

"Thank you," Kenma murmured, sincerely.

The stranger offered him a brief crooked smile before returning to the book he'd apparently been reading before attending to his tech-deprived tablemate.

Kenma closed his eyes and pressed play. This guy's taste in music was...special. Ok, Kenma mostly listened to video game soundtracks, so he couldn't talk.

Between the book's interesting plot and the ipod's loud volume they both missed the first three announcements that had all others moving around like ants. Kuroo started in surprise when the announcement system called him personally.

He tapped Kenma's shoulder. The blond boy pulled the cords out.

"Sorry, I need to go."

Kenma nodded and handed him the ipod.

"Thank you for the loan."

Kenma tried to ignore all the people moving around making too much noise. He finished his dry sandwich and drank his donated juice, then stretched and sighed. What time was it…? He glanced at the board and located his flight. Cancelled ...wait...what?! Kenma immediately stomped over to the information desk. This day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

"We're sorry. All flights are cancelled due to the snow, but we're arranging rooms for everyone overnight. Let's see… there's a room at Stirrups. That's in Bracknell, just 2 hours away. You exit over there, then collect your luggage and take the train towards…"

Kenma closed his eyes. He was normally a calm person that didn't get too upset, as he cared about very few things. Today however was the day that Kozume Kenma decided that enough was enough.

"No," Kenma said with an icy voice that would probably have scared his co-workers silly. "I am not moving an inch. You're booking me on the first flight tomorrow morning and you'll find me a room here at the airport. I am staying right here even if I have to sleep _on_ someone."

Even as Kenma heard the airport staff say that he'd already taken care of the flight, but all hotels here were full, Kenma heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You can sleep with me."

Kenma turned around and stared at ...mr ipod.

"What?"

"I mean... sleep in the same room? I'm staying right here in the airport, so… Not that I _wouldn't_ sleep with you. Because you're really cute. Ehr...I mean…"

His former savior grinned. Part mischievous, part embarrassed.

"Do you always offer ipods, juice and hotel rooms to strangers?"

"I am always this kind," the tall man said brightly.

Kenma snorted.

* * *

Kenma flopped down on the bed and relaxed after a (wonderful) warm shower. His new roommate, mr ipod (or Kuroo Tetsurou, as he'd introduced himself), had turned out to be more entertaining than expected. Kuroo's phone lockscreen had contained a picture of volleyball star Dekita Takashi - though barely recognizable behind cracked glass. That discovery had resulted in a long conversation about volleyball, which Kenma had in fact enjoyed. Kuroo was a lot nerdier about the subject, but fun enough.

Over room service dinner Kuroo admitted to being a chemist and living in Tokyo, as well as playing volleyball. Kenma offered up similar basic information - programmer, living in Nagasaki, also playing volleyball. Kuroo had even laughed at most of his jokes, which was kind of nice, as not a lot of people enjoyed his dry sense of humor. The man's laugh, which frankly resembled a dying hyena, had startled Kenma the first time, but he'd gotten used to it.

Kuroo emerged from the bathroom, clad in a too-short bathrobe. Kenma took the liberty of discreetly admiring his visible legs. _Thank_ _you volleyball._ Kuroo's wild hair looked a lot different when wet. He wondered what a mess it'd look like in the morning and then realized he would probably get to see it.

Kuroo's wide grin told Kenma that he hadn't been as discreet as he thought, but also that the tall man didn't really mind.

* * *

"I always get sent because I'm single. It sucks! This time I missed the match with Fukurodani _and_ a BBQ!"

Kuroo pouted. They were both in bed, still wearing bathrobes. Ready to sleep really, but neither were tired enough yet.

"So get a partner," Kenma said pragmatically. Surely Kuroo had no problem getting dates. While not conventionally handsome, Kuroo was attractive and - as far as Kenma could tell so far - both intelligent and fun enough to attract a variety of people of both sexes. Considering the man's earlier attempts at flirting he was likely into guys, although Kenma had no idea if he was also into women.

"It's not _that_ easy. Just because you're smart and cute as hell and probably has to fend people off with a stick…"

"I don't."

"Seriously? Why not?"

"I... I'm not a dateable person... I think. And to be honest I've been...unsure about what I want."

Kenma felt ready to sink through the ground - or at least hide under the covers. Why on earth did he offer up that kind of information? He'd not even told Shouyou yet, despite having thought about it for a long time. What had possessed him to tell this perfect stranger that he was probably gay, or bi, or whatever. Not that he thought there was anything wrong about it, far from it, but he wasn't 100% sure yet - and above all he certainly wasn't accustomed to confiding in people he didn't know well.

"Ah, haven't decided yet? Have you tried both then?"

Kenma blinked.

"No... just... girls."

Two girls were plural at least. Why did he have this conversation at all? It was probably a dream. Or a nightmare considering everything that had happened to him during the day.

"Well, if you want to try guys, I'm right here," his ridiculous bed partner said suggestively, probably trying to look flirty. It kind of worked actually.

So how was your trip Kenma? Oh, I suffered through a horrible forum, my flight was cancelled and then I had to spend the night with a guy with weird hair - who suggested that they should have sex. Oh what the hell... if it was bad, it would be the culmination of the day and he'd have the ultimate punch-line when telling the story to his co-workers.

But, Kuroo had loaned him an ipod, given him apple juice and offered him to share his hotel room - and had also been good company so far. He had in fact supplied _all_ the few nice things that had happened to him this day, so using that logic maybe the sex would also be good?

"Ok."

Kuroo stared at him. "Ok?"

"Yes."

"You want to have sex with me?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"The cider was non-alcoholic Kuroo."

"Oh."

"Unless you don't want to?"

"I do! It's just... never worked before."

"You can't get it up?" Kenma looked slightly concerned.

"I meant the pickup line! My stuff works fine!"

"Oh good. So... I take it you've done this before? So you know what to do?"

"I have and I do," Kuroo said, now looking slightly amused.

"Do we have any supplies?"

"Eh?"

"I've read a bit on the subject. I think I'd prefer bottoming. I don't think I'm ready for any BDSM or rimming yet, just some vanilla sex...if that's ok with you?"

Kenma looked over at Kuroo, who seemed undecided on whether it was appropriate to laugh. He settled on an amused crooked smile, which somehow made Kenma red in the face and a bit nervous.

"That's ok with me. How about we start with kissing and you just let me know if I should stop. _Whenever_. Ok?"

"Ok," Kenma whispered. Wait, was he seriously considering fucking a man who was in possession of an ipod...a Motorola phone _and_ weird hair? Well...the hair wasn't so bad. In fact, Kenma realized with some horror that he found it pretty cute.

The hair was also very nice to run hands through, Kenma realized, while thoroughly enjoying kissing Kuroo. Kenma did have extensive experience kissing and making out, as a lot of dates had gone that far, but so far kissing hadn't felt quite like this. That crooked mouth was certainly good for more than just smirking.

Kenma felt...attractive. He _knew_ that he wasn't bad looking. Men and women frequently hit on him when he happened to be among people. Knowing he was pretty good looking and actually feeling it were two different things though. Kenma felt wonderful.

Kuroo's hot mouth trailed down his body with purpose, sliding Kenma's bathrobe open as he moved. Kenma shivered, but forgot all about the cold as Kuroo's equally warm hands closed on his cock, followed by his mouth.

Much later, he almost in screamed in protest when Kuroo stopped to retrieve a pillow and some hotel lotion. While standing up, the tall man disrobed completely, letting Kenma enjoy a full view of his body. After a preparation that Kenma frankly suspected had to be more thorough than needed, Kuroo's cock finally slid inside.

* * *

"Ok...I'm gay," Kenma announced to the room and his audience of one.

Kuro laughed. He still sounded like a hyena, but Kenma found that he'd grown to not dislike it.

Afterwards, Kenma joined Kuroo in the shower to further acquaint himself with his bed partner's lean but muscular body. Kuroo hadn't minded his exploration at all, nor his attempts at fitting as much of his cock in his mouth as possible. For science.

Kuroo wasn't that gentle the second time, but then again Kenma had all but ordered him not to be.

* * *

Kuroo hesitated before leaving the room. Maybe he should wake Kenma up to say goodbye? But perhaps that was a bit too...personal. Kenma had told him that he loved to sleep, so he'd probably be mad being woken up two hours early by a one night stand just to wave goodbye. No, leaving a note was most likely the best way.

Kuroo closed the door and left to catch his flight home. He felt great!

* * *

Kenma dragged himself out of bed after snoozing for far too long. Damn, he was sore. So worth it though. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on his clothes. To be honest he was a bit disappointed Kuroo hadn't woken him up before leaving, but he guessed that was a bit too intimate. Still...he could have left a note or something. Kenma was honest enough with himself to admit that he had expected one. He'd only known Kuroo for a few hours, but he'd felt...something. He'd been nice. Kind. Fun. And the sex had frankly been great. Ok, he was officially insulted.

Kenma left the room in a hurry, making his way to his flight.

The note slid further down behind the nightstand.

* * *

Kuroo ran another search on Kenma's name online. Still the same info. Kuroo had seen it all before. He knew where Kenma lived, worked and played volleyball. His online handle was applepi, not that Kuroo was surprised. He understood basically nothing about Kenma's published programs, but he seemed talented and successful. Kenma's volleyball team, Karasuno Tech, was a moderately good local team. Apparently Kenma had recently been replaced as starting setter by someone named Kageyama. Kuroo wondered what Kenma thought about that. He'd ask once Kenma contacted him.

Kenma _didn't_ contact him. Kuroo told himself that he wasn't disappointed, but then immediately admitted that he was lying. He had frankly been pretty sure Kenma would at least text him and was vain enough to feel a bit insulted. Still, Kenma had no obligations to contact him. They'd just met for a few hours and had sex. Perhaps Kenma was shy. Perhaps he was embarrassed. Perhaps he had a crush back home. Perhaps he simply wasn't interested at all. If he'd wanted to contact Kuroo he could have, but he didn't, so he'd just have to put this behind him.

* * *

Kenma closed the browser after another session. Kuroo was not very visible online, or at least he wouldn't be to someone who wasn't as resourceful as Kenma. As evidenced by his ipod and old phone - and his cluelessness about some of the jargon Kenma had used in conversation, he was not a tech-savvy person. Most of the info available online was supplied by other people. Kenma knew where Kuroo had gone to school, graduated, his (impressive) grades, his family (dead) and where he lived. He also knew where Kuroo worked, although he'd also told him that himself - and that he played on his local volleyball team, Nekoma Labs.

Kenma had access to all of Kuroo's official and unofficial numbers and e-mail addresses. However, if the man had wanted Kenma to contact him he would have left a note. He would just have to be ok with it, even if it stung. With the risk of sounding like a needy teenager, Kenma had felt that they had a connection. Obviously he'd been alone in that assumption. After all people were usually eager enough for a first date with him, but Kenma had almost accepted that he was unsuited for longer relationships.

...and he'd not even seen what Kuroo's hair looked like in the morning. Damn.

End chapter one

* * *

 **Author's note:**

If you liked the story it would be great to know which parts were most enjoyable to you.

There are a few more KuroKen WIPs in the pipe, including sinweek (which I started too early, so it'll be hard to wait posting it *sobs*). I was initially considering using this for sinweek since it has bed-sharing and elevators and everything, but it will have another plotline instead.

As an avid fic reader I'd also like to spread the word on Fandom Fic Rec Days on tumblr, Feb 10th-12th 2017. Be sure to participate so that your favourites are showered in the praise they deserve. Since I've read *all* KuroKen fics on AO3 (took a while…^-^;;) I'll definitely be participating myself (currently preparing massive kuroken fic rec post). Also, AO3 has International Fanworks Day Feb 15th 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

I _should_ get a cat, Kuroo Tetsurou thought. But what kind of cat? What color? Black? Kind of cliché, but pretty. Or perhaps one of those fluffy grey ones? And hadn't Bo sent him a picture of a cute white kitten… that'd be fun. Or maybe a calico?

Kuroo moved a few centimeters forward in the queue to the reception desk. He was attending yet another conference, but this time it was at least located in the city centre. He hadn't expected that it would be so crowded though. Based on the board nearby there were several conferences held here this week. Kuroo's eyes stuck on a name and he did a double-take. Karasuno? Then...maybe Kenma was here?

Kuroo cursed himself for getting excited at the thought. Karasuno was a big company. It had been 6 months since the night™ and Kenma hadn't contacted him. After a while he'd all but forgotten about it, or at least he didn't think of it a lot. Still, his eyes started to scan the crowd for Kenma's easily recognizable hair...not that he could talk.

And there he was. Kenma's large golden eyes met his across the lobby. Kuroo couldn't help but smile when the smaller boy promptly went red.

Kenma got rid of the blush impressively fast though, and marched towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. I'm here for another conference. Feel like sharing rooms again?"

"Sure."

Kuroo blinked. He'd just been kidding. Not that he didn't want to share a room with Kenma, because he did most definitely want that, but he'd just mentioned it as a joke, not thinking he would accept.

"Really?"

"I have checked in already, so you can skip waiting in line. I was just heading to the room to leave my bag. Let's go."

Kuroo mutely followed Kenma to the elevators. Once they were inside Kuroo took the time to let his eyes wander over the cute blond. His hair had grown out quite a bit, which made him look like a pudding. It wasn't a bad look on him at all.

"Bleaching my hair is a pain," Kenma mumbled, noticing Kuroo's gaze.

"It suits you actually, although I can help you re-bleach it if you want to."

"Because you're always that kind?" Kenma murmured. It came out sharper than he'd intended and he immediately felt bad about it. He had no right to be so snarky.

"I am," Kuroo protested. "Actually… I'm happily surprised. Since you didn't contact me I assumed our meeting was going to be a strictly one-night thing."

"If you'd wanted me to contact you, you could have left a note."

"I did!"

"No you didn't."

"I did."

"No you didn't."

"I _did_ leave a note. On the nightstand."

Kenma blinked. Kuroo sounded completely sincere.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Oh." Kenma fidgeted. "It must have fallen down. I didn't see one… so I didn't contact you."

"So...if you had found it, you'd have texted me?" Kuroo asked teasingly.

"People don't _text_ nowadays Kuroo," Kenma said snarkily.

Kuroo grinned.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been good. Lots of work, but that's ok. I've been playing less volleyball, so I have had more time."

"Oh?" Kuroo didn't want to admit he'd looked into Kenma online, so he didn't say anything more, hoping the puddinghead would elaborate.

"We have a new member in the club - Kageyama. He's very talented, so he's taken over as regular setter."

"That's tough."

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"I like playing volleyball, but it's not the end of the world. I still see them outside of practice as well. My best friend is on the team - Shouyou. He's a middle-blocker, like you."

"You did mention him. Energetic."

"That's putting it lightly."

"Not dating material then?" Kuroo queried. He was curious - and it was a good way of addressing the subject.

"Gods no. I could never date someone like Shouyou. I would be exhausted. And like I said, I'm not a very dateable person. I don't interact well with people."

"I thought you _interacted_ with me just fine," Kuroo winked suggestively.

"Shut up."

"So...you haven't been dating?"

"I've been trying. My co-workers were deliriously happy when I told them I was gay. They've been setting me up on quite a few blind dates."

"Fun?" Kuroo had to ask, as Kenma didn't sound too excited.

"Kuroo, when does your conference start?"

"Uh… in 4 hours?"

"Are you busy until then?"

"Not really. Why? Are you in the mood for some more vanilla sex?"

"Yes."

Kuroo blinked. "You know, Bokuto said my pickup lines suck, but they all seem to work fine on you."

Kenma rolled his eyes and dragged Kuroo into the room.

"I need to be able to sit down for the conference this afternoon unfortunately, but I'm leaving tomorrow, so less vanilla later tonight is fine."

Kuroo laughed. It was still awful, but Kenma found that he'd almost missed the sound.

* * *

Kenma got to say goodbye in person this time and he left with all of Kuroo's contact details saved on his phone. If all conferences were like this he wouldn't mind going on more of them.

...also, Kuroo's morning bedhead was hilarious. Kenma had taken several pictures as proof.

* * *

Kenma felt like stomping and slamming the door, but since it was his own apartment and he was alone, that would be quite pointless, so he didn't. This was the last time he was going on any date set up by a colleague. He liked his co-workers, he did, but they must not know him very well. Not that Kenma made it easy for them, but still. They had set him up with girls before and now that he'd admitted to both himself and them that he was into men, they wanted to help with that too. Since dating men didn't seem to work that well, they'd snuck in some girls again, just in case Kenma wanted to change his mind. He could have told them to stop before, but he'd wanted to give dating another chance after all.

Blind-dating had made Kenma decide that bad sex was, in fact, way worse than no sex at all - and that he didn't like people in general. He was too agitated and disappointed to sleep, so he flopped down on the couch to idly feed cats on his phone. Or maybe he should take advantage of his current mood and shoot something, he thought, glancing at his extensive video game collection.

His phone chimed. There was a new message from Kuroo. Kenma cursed the fact that just seeing the notification made him more excited than the entire evening spent with his so-called date. Frankly, even Kuroo's lamest chemistry puns beat today's date by a mile.

ipod-kuroo:  
Having a good evening?

applepi:  
NO.

ipod-kuroo:  
Why not?

applepi:  
Another blind date set up by coworkers...

ipod-kuroo:  
Guy or girl this time?

applepi:

Guy, but not the good kind.

ipod-kuroo:  
What's the good kind? ;) didn't he have an ipod?

applepi:  
No one but you owns an ipod Kuroo.

ipod-kuroo:  
You kissed me anyway.

applepi:  
Don't remind me.

ipod-kuroo:  
You did waaaaay more than kissing me.

applepi:  
Well if you were here I'd do it again.

Kenma typed the last part in response to the kiss text, then groaned when he realized what'd happened. Oh fuck... he had wanted to flirt _lightly_. While he had slept with Kuroo twice (well..more than twice, but on two occasions), they didn't usually flirt through text. Their conversations mostly consisted of cat videos, puns (Kenma frequently had to google the chemistry ones), weird photos and diverse tidbits, sprinkled with the occasional innuendo and some personal information.

Kenma's phone quickly gave a small beep back and he glanced nervously at the screen.

ipod-kuroo:  
Damn...now I want to be there. Does your bed have a headboard? ;)

applepi:  
Yes… And I have very tolerant neighbours. Bring supplies.

ipod-kuroo:  
Haha, I wish. I'm a bit too far away right now, but if I was there I would guarantee a new record in getting your clothes off.

applepi:  
I'm naked already, so you could start right away.

Kenma was actually still dressed, but if Kuroo was going to undress him through text he wanted to skip straight to the use of headboards.

ipod-kuroo:  
That's handy. You know… I haven't had the opportunity to fuck you from behind yet. Why don't you get on your hands and knees so I can take good care of you.

Kenma blinked as he suddenly felt his pants grow way too tight. Well _hell_ , why hadn't they done this before?

* * *

In the morning Kenma went online to look for the next conference and sent the itinerary to Kuroo.

ipod-kuroo:  
I'll see what I can do ;)

applepi:

No need to book a room.

ipod-kuroo:  
Looking fwd to it!

* * *

On their third "non-date", Kuroo brought him apple pie. Kenma idly thought he'd jump him only because of the gesture. If that made him easy, he sure didn't care.

* * *

Through their now frequent texting, Kenma learned that Kuroo was fiercely competitive, but only with things he genuinely cared about, which were chemistry and volleyball. Kenma wanted to add matchmaking to that list though, as Kuroo seemed to thrive on setting his friends up. He enjoyed riling them up too, despite being kind. On occasion he went too far and felt bad about it. Kuroo was also one of the nerdiest people Kenma had ever met - and he worked with IT, so that was saying something.

Kenma found himself telling Kuroo about his friends and thereby a lot about himself. Shouyou had befriended him by dragging him out of the Karasuno IT basement and straight to volleyball, which had given him more friends. Playing with Shouyou was fun, but exhausting. Kenma didn't feel that he could keep up and it annoyed him. He knew he could make more of an effort, but he didn't want to. He preferred the strategical part of the sport and had other interests too. Also he needed to rest a lot, whereas Shouyou lived for volleyball, and volleyball only, and had unlimited energy.

Shouyou had hated Kageyama at first. To be fair, the setter was rough around the edges, practically jagged, and far from friendly himself. Shouyou had resented him for replacing Kenma on the team and refused to see anything positive about his undeniable skills. Once they started to connect Shouyou began to see him differently, but felt bad about it as he viewed it as being somehow unfaithful to Kenma. Kenma had tried telling Shouyou that he was fine with it, but his best friend didn't believe him at all.

Kenma was happy just spending time together, talking or playing video games, or chat. Shouyou wanted to train together and wasn't that fond of chatting extensively. Kenma found himself pushing Shouyou towards Kageyama and took on new projects at work that meant more travel. He knew that Shouyou didn't like it at all. The more Kenma was away from training and games, the less chance of him getting the setter position back from Kageyama. Kenma knew that would never happen though and he told himself he was perfectly happy about it. Kuroo didn't believe him either.

ipod-kuroo:

Seriously, you're not upset?

applepi:

No, I don't care.

ipod-kuroo:

Bha, you're crying, just admit it.

applepi:

There's nothing I care about enough to cry. I can't remember when I cried last time. When I was a kid probably.

Kuroo had left the subject alone after that and they'd discussed Nekoma's latest game instead. Kenma had offered up several strategies before the match and Kuroo announced gleefully that the team had used several of them with great success. They ended up planning out the next week's match for four hours.

* * *

Kenma didn't like travelling, but it was preferable to being on the bench for volleyball. Travelling meant more free time on the evenings, which he spent playing games, napping and chatting with Kuroo. Or even met with Kuroo, when their schedules allowed them to synch their trips. Apparently Kuroo was travelling more these days too, which was an added bonus.

The longest they'd gone without meeting in person was 3 months and Kenma had been absolutely starved. He'd stopped dating other people without giving it a lot of thought, since it seemed pointless and didn't give him anything. He had no idea if Kuroo saw other people and they never discussed the subject since no one brought it up. Kuroo had seemed as starved as him, judging by the amount of hickeys he had after that trip, but Kenma didn't want to make things complicated.

* * *

ipod-kuroo:

Kenmaaaaaaa… talk dirty to me… ;)

applepi:

Masahiro Yanagida steered Japan to end their stint on a positive note against the formidable French squad. Yanagida scored 14 points, but had great support from team-mates Takaaki Tomimatsu, Kunihiro Shimizu and Takeshi Dekita, who finished with 13, 12 and 10 points, respectively. Japan played great defence and tallied 36 excellent digs. France banked on Rossard Thibault, who topped all scorers with 22 points.

ipod-kuroo:

I'm actually getting hard here.

applepi:

You're such a nerd.

* * *

Kuroo talked a lot about his best friend Bokuto. They saw each other frequently and enjoyed playing volleyball together. Kuroo had also gleefully recounted how he'd managed to set him up with his current boyfriend Akaashi, a psychiatrist. Kuroo had attended counselling briefly after his parents' deaths and Akaashi had filled in for his therapist on one occasion. Kuroo spent the entire session asking Akaashi questions and had then made sure the serious young man was hired for a guest lecture at work, chaperoned by Bokuto of course. Kuroo was quite proud about that one.

He was almost as happy about the elaborate way he'd managed to set Iwaizumi up with Nekoma's current setter, Oikawa, despite the latter being engaged at the time. Kuroo's current project was Yaku and Lev, although Kenma wasn't sure if his ultimate goal was to make Yaku happy, or as grey-haired as his future boyfriend.

applepi:

You've never considered switching to Bokuto's team?

kuroo:

They're owls Kenma. OWLS! Do I look like an owl to you?

applepi:

True, you're more of a neko.

kuroo:

I am!

applepi:

Kuro the cat.

kuroo:

Haha, Kuro - I like that

...and I'm going to call you… kitten!

applepi:

You wish.

...well, maybe sometimes ;)

kuroo:

Oya oya oya? ;)

applepi:

Shut up.

kuroo:

Now now kitten, that's no way to talk when you're all tied up.

applepi:

I'm tied up?

kuroo:

Yep.

applepi:

Red ribbons?

kuroo:

I like the way you think ;)

* * *

kuro:

Busy?

applepi:

Practice.

kuro:

Ah, talk to you later then. You can tell me how you aced your project :)

Btw, I did manage to book that ticket. I'll be in Nagasaki Fri-Sat, before going to Kumamoto on Sun for the conference.

Kenma smiled.

* * *

Kuroo had been eager to meet Kenma's friends, after having heard so much about them. Kenma had outright forbidden him to say anything too provocative about Shouyou's and Kageyama's relationship, as they were at "a delicate stage". Kenma had also made him promise to say very little to Yachi and Shimizu, for the same reason. Kuroo had nodded sagely and said he'd have to content himself by tormenting the rest a bit.

Daichi gestured around the table. "Well, here's part of the team…"

"Wait," Kuroo interrupted. "Let me see if I can guess."

Kuroo pointed at Daichi and the rest of the team members one by one.

"Captain Daddy!"

Well...

"Married to the refreshing Mom."

"Uh…"

"We're not married!"

"You're not?"

"The salty one!"

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow.

"Crushing hard on the snoozing guy."

Yamaguchi blushed and looked everywhere but Tsukki, who now looked murderous.

"Secretly writes shoujo fanfiction!"

"Uh"

"Whaaaaat?!"

Kuroo turned towards Noya with a terrifying smile. The boy promptly offered him a drink. Kuroo grinned brightly.

"Rolling thunder!"

"Damn right!"

"Shrimpy!"

"Mean! I bought your first drink!"

"Scary setter who replaced Kenma!"

"I'm not scary!"

"Did you smile again Kageyama? You need to stop doing that."

"The duo of brains and beauty!"

The gang seemed too drunk to be upset about his teasing. Ok, Glasses still looked miffed, but Kenma had said that was his normal face, so Kuroo didn't care, especially since he'd managed to make Kenma giggle. Kuroo had kissed him on the nose and gotten a scrunchy face before the blond dragged him home again.

Kenma thought having Kuro over for a full - free - weekend had been fun. While he didn't mind squeezing in making out in airport restrooms and sweaty sessions late at night in hotel rooms, it was nice to have more time. In fact they'd spent the first night in his apartment just kissing, too tired to do anything else.

…damn, sleeping without Kuro was cold.


	3. Chapter 3

kitten:

I'll be in Tokyo May.

kuro:

Yaaay! How long? Do you have any dates?

kitten:

May.

kuro:

?

kitten:

All of May.

kuro:

REALLY?!

kitten:

So...wanna hang out? ;)

kuro:

Are you kidding!? You have to stay at my place!

kitten:

It's several weeks Kuro… It might even be slightly longer than May. They have the option to extend the project.

kuro:

Which is great! I'll get to pamper and seduce you properly.

kitten:

You're so embarrassing.

...are you sure?

kuro:

Definitely!

* * *

"Tell me if you need anything. Make yourself at…"

"The WiFi password," Kenma interrupted, looking mildly desperate.

"WiFi? Oh yes, I do have that, but."

"But...?"

"Ehr… it kind of stopped working?"

"When?"

"Uh...maybe two weeks ago?"

Kenma gaped.

"I'm usually at the office, so... I don't need it that often. I was going to take care of it, but..."

Kenma still looked shocked. "I'll fix it... where is it?"

"In here I think."

Kenma looked at the mess of cables, sighed, shooed Kuroo away and got to work.

"It works now."

"Yaaay! What did you do? I tried some cables, but it didn't work."

"Kuro... you're not allowed to touch it ever again."

"But…"

"No."

"You know... you're kind of hot when you're bossy." Kuro shot him a lopsided smile.

"You're lucky you're cute," Kenma muttered.

* * *

Kenma liked Kuro's apartment, which was very different from his own, but homey. Where Kenma had shelves filled with games, Kuro had books instead - a wide range of fiction, science, sports and cooking (and IT for dummies).

The wardrobes had plenty of space for Kenma's clothes, as Kuro seemed to own nothing but sportswear, jeans and weird pun t-shirts - and a handful of normal outfits that he used for conferences and first dates. Kenma guessed it made sense, since Kuro wore robes at work anyway and spent most of his free time playing volleyball.

Kuro did in fact have a new phone to replace the horrid thing he currently used, but hadn't bothered to move into it yet, despite buying it - pushed by Bokuto - several months ago. Kenma quickly took care of that project, as well as installing speakers and all other tech equipment still in boxes that he found spread around the apartment. Kuro sung his praises and distracted him with kisses. Not that he minded.

Clothes and various items also littered the place, so Kenma quickly realized that cleaning and tech would probably become his responsibilities while staying. He didn't mind though, as he soon discovered what else Kuro was good for, apart from keeping him warm at night. Apparently being good at chemistry translated to being able to cook. Kenma sighed happily.

* * *

Kenma stopped by the volleyball court after work, clad in training gear. Kuroo had convinced him to come watch Nekoma play, meet the team and perhaps train a bit.

Kenma waved discreetly at Kuroo, who was in the middle of a practice match, and settled down to watch. He knew all about the team after extensive discussions with Kuroo, but it was interesting to observe them properly with his own eyes. Kenma nodded to himself - Nekoma was pretty good. The opposing team wasn't bad, but nothing they shouldn't be able to handle if they kept this up. His analytical mind quickly identified several ways they could get ahead on points.

"Kenma!"

Kuroo jogged towards him, sweaty and happy. Kenma swallowed and barely had time to be embarrassed about the quick kiss close to the mouth, before he was pulled towards a group of people. Had Kuroo stopped to think, he might have figured that it would be better to introduce people to Kenma one by one. Kenma realized he could also have asked Kuroo to do that, since he was after all very familiar with himself.

It was too late now though. Kenma steeled himself for the onslaught.

"And this is Kenma!"

Kuro fished him out from behind him and presented him to the crowd. To be fair, it was just a handful of people, as the others were busy talking to the coach further away. Several sets of sharp eyes turned his way. Kenma almost giggled. Cats indeed.

He forced himself to wave shyly and soon found himself in front of a man who was even shorter than himself. Kuro usually called Yaku "the evil troll", despite being quite fond of him. Kenma figured he'd try to get on his good side and maybe help Kuro a bit.

"Kenma, nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise Morisuke. Your receives are very impressive."

"Thank you Kenma."

"Why are you two getting along?" Kuroo exclaimed incredulously.

"Go away Kuro."

"Yes, move along Kuroo. I want to get to know your...friend."

Kuroo muttered and moved away, looking slightly nervous. Kenma's eyes followed his lanky frame, as he left to talk to the coach.

"He'd probably be captain if he wasn't away so much," Yaku supplied, noticing Kenma's gaze. "Actually, it's almost as if he's been volunteering to go lately…?"

Kenma blinked calmly, not taking the bait. "Don't send him on any conferences for a few weeks."

"No problem. I'll send Lev instead."

"Whaaat?! Yaku-san?"

Kenma cringed at the sudden loud voice next to him. Yaku kicked the ridiculously tall man reproachfully and sent him to practice receives.

"Sorry about him. He's a handful."

"Ah Lev. Kuro told me about him. I think he's planning on getting him straightened out."

"Oh? Kuroo's such a meddler."

"I think he mentioned setting Lev up with Yuuki. Based on previous results, he has good instincts."

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What did Kuroo say about L...Shibayama?"

"Oh, I don't remember the details."

Yaku left, looking perturbed. Kenma did a discreet thumbs up to to Kuro and tried not to find his triumphant smirk too attractive.

"Ken-chan!"

"Tooru." Kenma put on his best deadpan look, but figured it would do little against this guy.

"You _are_ cute! I'm glad Tetsu-chan let you out of the bedroom to play with us."

"Kuro gave me a description of you too."

"Ah Ken-chan, we're going to get along splendidly."

As it turned out, Kenma didn't have time to mess up introductions further, as Oikawa immediately - quite gleefully - announced that his knee hurt, so Kenma needed to sub as setter for the remainder of the game. Everyone ignored his feeble protests and he ended up playing three sets. It was kind of fun.

* * *

"Kenma! Finally!"

Bokuto swept him up in a tight hug that made Kenma fear for his life. Or at least the state of his ribs. The man was pure muscle, but his boyfriend looked alive, so he was probably sturdier than he looked.

Akaashi gave him a polite, but warm, handshake. Kuro beamed at them all and squeezed Kenma's hand under the table. Kenma gave him a grateful small smile. He'd been nervous about meeting Bokuto, since he was Kuro's best friend.

"So why this guy Kenma?"

"Hey!"

"He's hot."

Bokuto hooted with laughter. Akaashi smiled. Kuro looked torn between pleased and embarrassed.

"Keeenma..."

"He gave me apple pie." Kenma added.

Bokuto nodded sagely as if that was logical.

Kenma sighed in relief once the evening was over. He'd probably come across as a bit aloof, but Bokuto had been kind - and _loud_. Kenma had mostly talked to Akaashi, while Kuro and Bokuto hooted and behaved like little kids.

* * *

Akaashi had seen quite a few pictures of Kenma before his arrival. The small boy's looks certainly explained why Kuroo had immediately started dating that small and angry blond after having met Kenma for the first time. He'd been an athlete too obviously, as all of Kuroo's ex-boyfriends. Swimmer? No that was the redhead… The figure skater, that's it!

Not that it had worked out, it never did. Kuroo was hopeless at maintaining relationships for longer periods, which was why Akaashi was very curious about Kenma. Kuroo had managed to retain their liaison way longer than any other and - despite not dating - hadn't seen any other people for ages. However, it had been a long-distance thing, so maybe it would ebb out now that they saw each other more often?

"Akaashi! Don't be so sceptical! They'll be fine. I'm telling you - he's the one for my bro. I can feel it!"

"Bokuto-san, you like _everyone_."

"Not like this Akaashi. Just trust me on this. I _know_ Kuroo!"

"Ok." Akaashi smiled slightly at his optimistic and romantic boyfriend. He did hope Bokuto was right, but he knew Kuroo too. And he'd come to know Kenma pretty well, despite the short time. They were both scared and unused to longer relationships. Akaashi couldn't help but worry about them.

* * *

As the weeks went by, it appeared as if Bokuto would be right. Kenma had never been so happy in his life. Nights were spent in Kuro's warm arms and they had plenty of time to explore new ways of making each other scream. His project at work was at least semi-interesting. He played video games and talked a lot with Kuro, who showed him around the city. They easily settled into a comfortable routine with Kuro in charge of cooking, while Kenma handled tech and cleaning. Cuddling became a new favourite hobby.

As Oikawa was still recovering from a knee injury, Kenma filled in as setter a lot. In fact Oikawa, who was soon going to move to another team anyway (and seemed happy to repay Kuroo for his matchmaking), frequently played up his injury (dramatically) to allow Kenma a lot of opportunity proving himself to the team. Nekoma took to his strategies surprisingly fast and adjusted themselves around him as if he'd been there all along. Setting to Kuro and feeling how they worked seamlessly to complete a play was immensely satisfying.

For several weeks they were deliriously happy, drunk on the bliss of domestic normalcy, until it seemed as if Akaashi would be correct after all. As the date of Kenma's departure approached, both Kuroo and Kenma began to prepare themselves for the separation. As neither of them were any good at it, they both handled it by not addressing the subject at all.

* * *

Kenma weaved his hands through Kuroo's spiky hair, tugging at it slightly before pulling him down for a sloppy kiss. His stomach growled loudly and Kuroo chuckled.

"Hungry?"

Kenma mumbled an affirmative.

"I'll fix breakfast...or rather lunch."

Kenma dressed in some sweats while Kuroo started in the kitchen. Seriously, was there anything wrong with this man? Kuro was good at work, sports and cooking, he was hot, dorky and sweet - and fucked his brains out on a regular basis. All of his flaws were somehow endearing. Kenma didn't want to go home.

"Seriously...how are you still single?" Kenma sighed. "I'm going to miss this."

Kuro froze. Right... despite the past weeks they weren't really dating...and Kenma was leaving soon. Of course he was.

"Yeah...I know you're counting the days until you're going back." Kuroo bit out.

Kenma recoiled, feeling almost sick with shock.

"What?" He gasped. What was Kuro talking about? He didn't want to go home at all. He'd never been happier, living here. Didn't Kuro enjoy it too?

"I didn't realize I had overstayed my welcome," Kenma said sarcastically. "You could have said something."

"I overheard you last night on the phone by the way. 'I miss you too. I'll be home soon. Can't wait.' Sounding familiar?"

"That was the local café! They called to check that I hadn't died! I was talking about their pie! I _do_ have friends you know!"

"Yeah... I bet you miss Shrimpy like crazy, even though he's already replaced you with a new setter."

"What is wrong with you!? Of course I miss Shouyou, but I've been nothing but happy here. I even looked into transferring!"

Kenma was trembling. He could feel something cloying stuck in his throat. He swallowed. It didn't go away. He had to get rid of it.

"I'm leaving," he whispered, before his voice stopped working altogether. He had to get out of here, away from Kuro's angry and stricken face.

* * *

As he heard the door slam shut, Kuroo collapsed on a chair with his head in his hands.

Kenma was leaving. Stand up. Run and catch him. Tell him to stay. Ask him to stay. _Beg_ him to stay. _Move_.

His legs felt like lead. He didn't move. Kuroo realized he'd been crying for a while, staring at the floor.

What had he done? He'd told Kenma to leave. He'd told him to go back. He'd told Kenma to leave him. He'd all but pushed him through the door himself.

Kenma had said he wanted to be here. Liked it here. Had considered _transferring_ here. Kuroo had thrown his confidences in his face.

Kuroo took his phone out with trembling hands and called Kenma.

He didn't pick up.

When Kuroo had reached Kenma's voicemail 10 times, he called Bokuto.

"Kubro!"

"...I messed up Bo…" Kuroo whispered.

"What?"

"I messed up. Kenma's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?!"

"He left."

Bokuto scrambled to comfort him.

"Bro, he'll be back. Don't worry! You'll find him and tell him you don't want him to go, ok?"

"He won't come back. I was an ass. What's wrong with me Bo? Why do I always make them go away? How could I make _Kenma_ go away? I _can't_ lose Kenma. I just _can't_."

"Akaashi says you're afraid they're going to leave you and you push them away yourself before they can to spare yourself the pain. But you know 'kaashi, he's such a worrier and doesn't always make sense."

Kuroo frankly thought Akaashi's words made perfect sense at the moment. Actually, the dark-haired man had told him that before, not that he'd listened or understood what he meant. He swallowed. No! He was going to fix this. He was going to break his curse and _fix_ this. He _had_ to.

Kuroo tried calling Kemma again, but there was no answer. While fretting and pacing, Kuroo baked an apple pie. He'd grown quite proficient in making them. He double-checked that Kenma's ID was still in the house. The blond had also left his keys, cards and coat, so Kuroo hoped that meant Kenma couldn't go far. He _had_ to come back, at least for his luggage. He tried calling again while growing more and more worried as time passed.

* * *

Kenma hadn't gone far. He was too upset to run. He just wanted to be alone and get rid of the rising cloying pain in his chest. Kenma discovered that getting rid of it meant bawling his eyes out. He was left with an aching throat and stinging eyes. He was exhausted and felt sore inside and out. He hadn't cried since he was 12, when his parents divorced.

Kuro was calling him again. Kenma turned the phone away. He didn't want to talk to Kuro. Or rather, he did want to talk to Kuro more than anything, but he was too numb to speak.

Kenma didn't know how long he sat in the same spot, but he was getting cold. He missed Kuro. He wanted nothing else but to be in Kuro's warm arms right now, smelling his wonderful scent and listening to his voice. Somehow Kuro didn't know this. Somehow Kuro had no idea Kenma wanted to be here. He hadn't told him. He hadn't made Kuro understand it at all. He probably hadn't even made it clear to himself. He'd been too afraid that Kuro would tire of him anyway. He'd been prepared to just go home, despite wanting to stay. Kuro thought he wanted to leave. Kenma had never seen Kuro angry or sad before. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. But he also somehow wanted to see Kuro angry and sad again. But that time he'd stay and know what to do.

Kenma took his phone out, ignoring the notifications, and called the one person he used to call more often before he found Kuro and his friend found someone who matched him perfectly.

"Kenma! What's up?!" Shouyou's loud and happy voice made Kenma start crying again.

"Shouyou... would you be mad at me if I moved to Tokyo?"

"What? Kenma?"  
"No! No, of course not! Are you moving to Kuroo?"

"Are you _crying_?"

"I guess I am." Kenma whispered.

"But you never cry! Kenma, what happened?"

* * *

Kenma exhaled and looked at his phone. Kuroo had stopped calling and switched to messages instead. Kenma skimmed the latest ones.

kuro:

Kenma?

kuro:  
Kenma, you don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but please just let me know you're safe.

kuro:  
 _Please_

kuro: _  
_I made pie.

Kenma walked back towards Kuro's apartment, his hands moving over the keyboard.

* * *

Kuroo was just about to press send on a group message to all members of Nekoma when he saw a text from Kenma.

kitten:  
Open the door.

Kuroo scrambled to the door. Kenma looked about as wretched as Kuroo felt - and looked. Kuroo let out a choking sound and crushed the smaller boy in an embrace.

"You came back." he whispered.

"I did."

"Please don't leave again."

"I won't."

"I mean… I want you to stay… all the time. You'll probably get sick of me though… but, I want you here."

Kenma blinked, feeling tears roll down his cheeks.

"I want that too... Kuro, please let me get sick of you."

"I love you too," Kuroo murmured, stroking his hair.

"I didn't say that."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too," Kuroo smirked, tracing the tears on Kenma's cheeks.

"...I guess I did."

"You did?"

"I do."

"You do?"

"I love you."

"Can you say it again?"

"I love you."

"Again?"

"Kuro. Where's the pie?"

Kuroo laughed. Gods, it was beautiful.

* * *

"Kenma… do you think we should get a cat?"

"Hmmm?"

"A cat? Why don't we get one?"

"Sure."

"Really?!"

"Cats are cute," Kenma mumbled against his chest.

"They are! But what kind of cat should we get? Because there are so _many_ of them! I've been thinking either a black one, or a white one, or a fluffy grey one, or a calico. What do you think?"

"...Kenma...? Come on Kenma, choose one!"

* * *

Kuroo unlocked the door to a silent apartment. Kenma's shoes were in the hallway though - and they'd texted quite recently, so Kuroo knew he was home - and he had a pretty good idea where to find him.

Kuroo walked into the living room and spotted the small blond napping on the couch, as was his habit. Kuroo slid in next to Kenma, after carefully moving a few protesting sleepy cats out of the way, and kissed his nose. Kenma scrunched his face, but then blinked sleepily and gave him an unguarded, contented smile.

"I'm home," Kuroo murmured, as he felt the four cats - well five if you counted his fiancé (which he usually did) - shift around to accommodate his lanky frame.


End file.
